Step Into The Truth
by UsamiNekoBaaka
Summary: Ternyata Meiko bersekongkol dengan segelintir Guru di sekolah Vocaschool (?). Miku dan Piko berniat menyelidiki, karena teman mereka berkata bahwa ada guru yang jahat (?). Dia adalah guru yang Piko tolong, Piko bingung saat melihat aura dari guru itu..begitulah..sekian..#digebuk#WARNING fic gagal,OOC,OC(?),ajaib bin aneh,gaje,Neko juga kaga ngerti (!)-sori kepanjangan- RnR pls?
1. Piko Utatane

**Step Into The Truth**

**Summary: Piko. Murid baru di sekolah Vocaschool (?) melihat teman sekelas perempuannya itu selalu menyendiri. Jarang sekali ia berbicara. Perempuan itu bernama Hatsune Miku. Dia memakai eyepatch. Piko memutuskan untuk mencari tahu tentangnya..WARNING fic OOC,OC,Gaje,DLL. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have any. Only this story**

**Genre: Mistery,Adventure,Friendship,supernatural(?),Romance(ending)**

**Warning: OC(bukan dari vocaloid aja),OOC,Gaje,Nista,Aneh,Cacad*,DLL!**

**.**

**Suki dewanai no desuka? Yon de inai!**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

.

"Pikooo! Bangun! Nanti kau kesiangan lho dihari pertama masuk sekolah!" Kata mama membangunkan Piko yang masih meringkuk di dalam selimutnya itu.

"Hu..Huaaamm.." Piko menguap lebar sekali. Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi lalu setelah itu sarapan.

"Piko, semoga kau mudah beradaptasi disana ya! hahaha.." Kata papa melucu.

Memang, hari ini hari pertama ia masuk sekolah. Karena ia adalah murid pindahan. Baru seminggu ia tinggal di rumah barunya ini. Sekarang adalah awal masuk semester 2.

Sesudah sarapan, Piko pamit kepada orang tuanya itu. Setelah itu Piko mengantar Adik perempuannya ke TK. Piko mempunyai adik perempuan yaitu Miki. Umurnya sekitar 5 tahun.

Piko bergegas masuk ke sekolah. Nama sekolah barunya itu adalah Vocaschool. Piko sekarang kelas 1 SMA. Kelas yang akan dimasukinya adalah kelas 1-V.

Saat Piko memasuki kelas, Haku-sensei sudah berada di kelas. Ia adalah wali kelas 'kelas 1-V.

"Ya. nah anak-anak ibu akan memperkenalkan murid baru disini. Mari Utatane-san, Silakan masuk." Kata Haku-sensei mempersilakan. Orangnya tegas, tapi sedikit cuek, itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Piko.

"..Perkenalkan namaku Utatane Piko. Aku pindah ke kota ini baru 1 minggu, jadi, mohon bantuannya!" Kata Piko memperkenalkan diri.

"Kalau begitu, kau duduk di dekat Kagamine Rin. Di belakang sana." Kata Haku-sensei menunjuk salah satu bangku kosong yang berada di kelas.

Teman-teman melihatnya dengan antusias. Tapi tak begitu heboh. Aura di kelas ini sedikit…seram?

Piko duduk di sebelah perempuan yang bernama Kagamine Rin. Rin tampak antusias. Dari wajahnya, Rin terlihat mempunyai sifat ceria. Mungkin.

"Hai" Sapa Rin. Senyuman yang manis ia beri kepada Piko. Mata azurenya itu berkilat-kilat.

"H..hai juga" Kata Piko menjawab sapaan itu dengan grogi.

"Hei Piko-kun,Piko-kun! Perkenalkan namaku Len kagamine! Aku kembarannya Rin!" Kata seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan Rin. Memang, karena dia adalah _twin _dari Rin sendiri.

"Namaku Kasane Teto! Salam kenal!" Kata Seorang perempuan manis itu. Tempat duduknya tepat di depan Piko dan disebelah Len.

"Sa..salam kenal" Kata Piko masih gugup

Satu-persatu teman berkenalan padanya. Sementara Piko sibuk menghafalkan nama teman barunya, seorang Perempuan berambut biru cerah diam dalam kesendiriannya. Tempat duduknya paling pojok kiri dan paling belakang. Dia memakai eyepatch di mata kanannya. Ia sama sekali tak mengacuhkan kedatangan Piko. Melihat itu, Piko ingin menghampirinya. Tapi saat ini tak bisa, karena teman-teman sedang mengerubuninya.

"Sudah semua! Kita akan memulai pelajarannya! Semua duduk di tempat masing-masing!" Kata Haku-sensei memukul papan tulis. Sontak hal itu membuat para murid berhamburan untuk kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Disaat pelajaran, Piko melirik sesaat perempuan itu. Merasa diperhatikan, Perempuan yang memakai eyepatch itu melirik kea rah Piko. Wajahnya bingung saat Piko melirik kepadanya. Piko buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Apa dia tak mengenaliku? Ah dia benar-benar cuek!" _Batin Piko.

"Piko-kun, kau baru pindah ke kota ini ya?" Tanya Rin tiba-tiba

"I..iya. pekerjaan ayahku ditugaskan di kota ini" Jawab Piko

"Hahaha. Tidak usah segugup itu!" Kata Rin bercanda.

"..Rin-chan, apa aku boleh bertanya?" Kata Piko serius

"Iya? Tanyakan saja" Kata Rin santai. Mata azurenya berkilat-kilat karena itu.

"Siapa..perempuan itu?" Kata Piko. Ia menunjuk pelan kea rah cewek berambut tail itu.

"Eh? Yang mana?" Kata Rin mencari-cari

"Perempuan itu memakai eyepatch. Duduk paling pojok belakang." Jelas Piko

"Oh itu..namanya Hatsune Miku. Dia memang suka menyendiri. Abaikan saja dia! Dari jauh saja sudah terlihat kalau auranya sesuram itu!" Ujar Rin sambil berbisik

"..Oh.." Piko merasa perempuan itu kesepian. "_Yah..aku ingin mencoba berteman dengannya" _ Batin Piko.

KRIINNGGGG,KRIINNGGG

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Saatnya pelajaran olahraga. Anak kelas 1-V bergegas menuju tempat berganti pakaian. Piko melirik Hatsune Miku yang masih duduk di bangkunya. Piko ingin mengajaknya, namun, teman-temannya menariknya untuk cepat-cepat berganti pakaian.

Tak lama kemudian, murid kelas 1-V sudah berada dilapangan.

"Semuanya lari keliling lapangan 4x!" Kata Haku-sensei."Yang main-main akan saya tambah lari keliling lapangan 2x!"

Dengan kengerian aura yang diberikan Haku-sensei, semua anak lari terbirit-birit. Sebenarnya Piko tak takut, karena baru hari ini dia masuk sekolah. Tapi lengannya di tarik oleh Gumiya

"Haku-sensei itu berbahaya!" Kata Gumiya berlari sambil memegang lengan Piko.

Sesudah berlari keliling lapangan, anak-anak istirahat sejenak. Piko melihat para perempuan yang tengah asyik meminum minumannya. Piko mencari-cari sosok Hatsune Miku. Tapi ia tak menemukan orang itu.

"_Sudah kuduga! Dia tak ada disini."_ Pikirnya. Piko celingak-celinguk mencari wanita itu. Piko tertuju pada jendela kelasnya. Terlihat sosok Hatsune Miku yang sedang melihat keluar jendela. Ia melirik Piko sesaat, dengan muka datar.

Piko hanya mematung. Tak bergerak sedikit pun. Piko melihat aura yang terlihat pada sosok Hatsune Miku itu. Aura..kesepian.

Puk

"Ada apa Piko-kun? Kok melamun?" Kata Len menepuk punggung Piko

"E..iie, tak apa" Kata Piko yang baru sadar

"Anak-anak! Untuk pelajaran hari ini kalian bebas. Yang pria boleh bermain bola sesuka hati kalian. Dan yang wanita bermain voli juga boleh! Saya ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah" Kata Haku-sensei menggenggam handphonenya. Ia melirik ke jendela kelas sesaat lalu pergi meninggalkan murid. Piko yang melihat itu hanya bisa menduga-duga

"_Apa hal ini ada hubungannya dengan Hatsune Miku?"_ Batin Piko bertanya-tanya

.

.

**Normal POV… :D**

**.**

**.**

Sambil mengunyah bekalnya, Piko melamun. Ia sedang memikirkan sosok perempuan yang bernama 'Hatsune Miku' itu. Dan kenapa ia memakai eyepatch?

"Hoi, Piko-kun, kau kenapa?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut honey blonde itu.

"E..t-tidak apa-apa. Hehehe" Kata Piko berusaha tenang.

"Piko-kun kok melamun saja?" Tanya Perempuan berambut pink tua. Kasane Teto.

"Kau sedang memikirkan seseorang?" Kata Len menebak

"HMPH..uhuk-uhuk!" Piko tersedak karena ucapan Len.

"Wah..benar ya? apa Piko-kun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Karena itu ia memikirkannya terus! Hahaha" Kata Len menggoda lagi.

"Bu..bukan! aku tak memikirkan siapa-siapa! Aku memikirkan sekolahan ini kok!" Kata Piko berusaha mengelak. Sebenarnya, ia memikirkan Hatsune Miku itu. Ia belum bisa mengucapkannya kepada teman barunya ini. Ia ingin sekali mendapatkan teman dekat yang sesungguhnya.

.

Hari sudah senja. Saatnya Piko pulang ke rumah. Teman-temannya pun begitu. Mereka keluar kelas dengan gembiranya. Piko melihat Hatsune Miku yang masih duduk diam di bangkunya. Dengan tekad bulat Piko menghampirinya.

" tidak pulang ke rumah?" Kata Piko menyapa dan sedikit ragu. Baru kali ini ada yang menyapa Hatsune Miku.

Hatsune Miku melirik Piko sesaat lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

"Aku tak pulang." Kata Hatsune Miku datar.

"Um..Hatsune-san, kau ada urusan di sekolah ya?" Kata Piko pura-pura akrab

"Panggil saja aku Miku" ujarnya datar

"Eh..i..iya..Miku-chan. Hari sudah mulai gelap lho. Benar kau tak pulang?" Kata Piko melihat jendela

"Tidak" Jawabnya singkat

"Lalu kau mau apa disini? Gerbang mulai ditutup lho?" Kata Piko. Ia tak peduli kalau ia sudah ikut campur. Yang paling penting adalah Piko ingin berteman dengannya

"Gerbang akan ditutup pada pukul 8 malam" Kata Miku lagi.

"…" Piko sedikit kesal karena pertanyaan yang utama tak dihiraukannya. Tapi ia harus bersabar.

"Aku tinggal disini" Kata Miku. Suaranya datar.

"HE? Kenapa?!" Kata Piko melonjak kaget.

"Tak apa. pulanglah. Diluar sudah gelap." Kata Miku sekarang melihat wajah Piko dengan tatapan datar.

"…." Piko menatap Miku tak puas. Ia ingin mencari tahu hal banyak tentang Miku.

"..Besok kita masih bertemu kan?" Kata Miku lagi.

DHEG

Piko malu karena merasa ingin banyak berbicara dengannya.

"K-kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok. " Kata Piko melambai lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Berjalan. Ia berjalan tapi cepat.

.

.

**Piko POV**

**.**

**.**

"Fuwaaaaaaaah" Kataku sambil berbaring di kasur yang empuk. "Hari ini sungguh aneh"

Karena bosan, aku pun berguling-guling di kasur.

"Piko-chan ,Piko-chaaaaaan" Kata Miki berteriak sambil masuk ke kamarku

"Apa sih?" Jawabku malas

"Piko-chan ayo makan malam! Mama sudah menyiapkan makanan enaak!" Kata Miki menarik-narik bajuku.

"Hihihi dasar Miki. Ya sudah, ayo ke ruang makan" Aku mencubit gemas adikku itu. Dan sepertinya dia kesakitan?

.

.

Sesudah makan malam aku pergi ke kamarku. Duduk di meja belajar dan membuka notebook. Hari ini ada episode anime terbaru. Aku harus cepat-cepat men-downloadnya.

Selagi men-download anime, aku berbaring di kasurku. Aku memikirkan sosok Hatsune Miku. Sosoknya masih terngiang olehku.

"Siapa sebenarnya..Hatsune Miku itu? Sepertinya namanya taka sing bagiku" Aku terus memikirkan itu. Tanpa sadar aku pun terlelap.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Neko: "Hehehe..Pair MikuxPiko lagi..*mimisan*"**

**Miku:"Genrenya mistery ya..hm..Neko, kenapa aku pake eyepatch segala?"**

**Neko:"Mana kutahu!*plak* maksudnya, tunggu aja chap selanjutnya week"**

**Piko:"Miku-chan serem ya.."**

**Neko:"Untuk readers arigato~ mau baca fic ke2 yang gaje ini. Mohon untuk di review biar Neko semangat. Hehehe."**

**Review,Revieww!**


	2. Hatsune

**Step Into The Truth**

**Summary: Piko. Murid baru di sekolah Vocaschool (?) melihat teman sekelas perempuannya itu selalu menyendiri. Jarang sekali ia berbicara. Perempuan itu bernama Hatsune Miku. Dia memakai eyepatch. Piko memutuskan untuk mencari tahu tentangnya..WARNING fic OOC,OC,Gaje,DLL. **

**Disclaimer: I don't have any. Only this story**

**Genre: Mistery,Adventure,Friendship,supernatural(?),Romance(ending)**

**Warning: OC(bukan dari vocaloid aja),OOC,Gaje,Nista,Aneh,Cacad*,DLL!**

**.**

**Suki dewanai no desuka? Yon de inai!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Piko bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Entah kenapa ia ingin cepat-cepat ke sekolah.

"Ma! Aku berangkaat!" Kata Piko keluar rumah.

"Heee! Piko?! Ya ampun! Sekarang baru jam 6.15!" Kata mama kaget

Tapi Piko tak mengacuhkannya. Jarak rumah sampai ke sekolah tak begitu jauh. Dengan berjalan kaki selama 10 menit saja sudah sampai.

Piko sudah berada dalam kelas. Ia mendari-cari sosok Hatsune Miku itu. Tapi ia tak melihat perempuan itu. Yang ia lihat hanyalah tasnya saja.

"Kemana perempuan itu.." Kata Piko kecewa. Yah daripada itu, Piko adalah orang yang paling pagi datang ke sekolah. Belum ada yang datang selain dia

"Yah..aku mau melihat-lihat ruang-ruang saja" Gumam Piko.

Piko berjalan dengan santai. Melihat lihat setiap ruangan. Ada kelas V-O-C-dan A. Piko melihat disana ada ruang uks, kantor guru dan sebagainya. Tiba-tiba ia terpaku saat melihat ruang pkk

Pintunya terbuka. Terlihat ada orang yang sedang memasak. Piko seketika itu juga merinding. Jangan-jangan maling? Batinnya

Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu. Ia cemas kalau ternyata orang itu seorang yang tak mau ia temui.

Krieet…

Suara pintu terbuka. Piko seketika itu juga mematung. Ia melihat sosok yang dicari-carinya. Hatsune Miku.

"Mi..Miku-chan!? Kok kau disini?" Kata Piko setelah kagetnya mereda

"Aku memang disini" Kata Miku datar. Ia tak kaget malihat Piko yang berada di ruang pkk secara tiba-tiba itu.

"..Oh…..?" Piko menjawab dengan nada yang aneh

"Masuklah. Aku sedang membuat sarapan. Untukku" Miku menyiapkan sarapannya

"Ini..ini gila! Kau benar-benar tinggal disini?" Kata Piko tambah kaget.

"…hhhh.." Miku menghela nafas. Lalu menatap kea rah Piko."Kau mau menjadi temanku?"

Dheg

Piko bingung dengan pertanyaan Miku itu. Memang kita semua tak berteman? Piko memandang Miku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tentu saja! Kita kan teman!" Jawab Piko. Sekarang iya tersenyum. Mungkin sampai dia tak percaya ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Pikir Piko

"….hm.." Terlihat Miku sedang berpikir keras, sambil melahap makanannya."Piko, kau mau tahu tentangku kan?"

"Ya" Jawab Piko singkat

"Aku…! Kita harus cepat-cepat ke kelas. Ada orang yang datang" Setelah berkata begitu, Miku cepat-cepat membereskan piring kotor dan semacamnya.

Piko hanya bisa melongo. Tapi ia juga menuruti kata-kata Miku. Setajam kah pendengaran Miku sampai orang yang baru melewati koridor sampai terdengar olehnya?

Piko dan Miku menuju kekelas. Ternyata belum ada siapa-siapa di kelas. Fuhh….

.

.

* * *

**Saat istirahat**

* * *

.

.

"..Miku-chan" Kata Piko menghampiri. "Lanjutkan yang tadi pagi itu."

"Baik. Duduklah di depan bangku-ku" Kata Miku mempersilakan dengan datar

Miku mulai bercerita..

"Kau adalah orang yang kupercayai. Jadi tolong jangan khianati aku." Kata Miku mengawali."Kau tahu keluarga Hatsune?"

"Hatsune? Hmm.." Piko sedang berpikir.

"Hatsune Kiyoteru" Kata Miku lagi.

"Ah…istrinya bernama Ring Hatsune, bukan?" Kata Piko tiba-tiba. Seketika itu juga mukanya pucat."Me..mereka…keluargamu?..."

"Kau tahu itu. Sedangkan yang lain tak percaya" Kata Miku lagi

"Kenapa..Hatsune Kiyoteru dan Ring Hatsune adalah seorang bangsawan..dan memiliki sebuah sekolah bukan? Lalu Mereka serta anaknya mengalami kecelakaan maut dan.." DHEG! Piko tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata itu.

"Ya. anak itu adalah aku" Kata Miku singkat

"A..APA?! itu sampai diberitakan di seluruh jepang lho! Dan..bukannya anak mereka hilang?" Kata Piko lagi

"Ya..aku memang hilang. Lalu aku pergi ke rumah bibiku. Dia menatapku sinis dan tidak percaya..dia memungutku. Dia yang mengambil harta warisan dari ibuku, yaitu sekolah ini. Aku dipaksa tinggal disini." Kata Miku menjelaskan

"Heh? Sekarang kepala sekolahnya adalah Meiko Sakine, bukan?" Kata Piko bertanya. Dia tertarik sekali pada cerita Miku.

"Ya. nama keluarganya sekarang. Dia sudah menikah" Jawab Miku singkat."Pernah ada yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak Ring dan Kiyoteru. Tapi bibiku menjawab, '_Tidak. Dia adalah anak asuhku'_ dia berbicara seperti itu di depanku. Membuatku muak" Kata Miku. Kali ini wajahnya kesal

"Bagaimana dengan margamu?" Kata Piko lagi.

"Aku tak sudi diberi nama itu. Dia licik. Aku heran dengan mobil yang kupakai pada saat 2 tahun lalu. Kenapa ban tiba-tiba pecah?" Miku mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian saat itu.

"Bisa saja dibunuh." Kata Piko. Matanya berkilat-kilat karena takjub akan kejadian luar biasa ini.

"..Kau tahu..aku memakai eyepatch. Lalu pendengaranku tajam. Aku bermimpi..tahun lalu..di mimpiku aku bertemu ibu." Miku menceritakan mimpinya

* * *

~masuk kedunia mimpi~

"Miku..Miku..kau lihat aku, nak?" Kata Ring.

"Ma..mama! mama! Kau itu kah, ma?" Kata Miku kaget.

"Miku dengar nak, waktu kita terbatas. Aku ingin menyampaikan. Kalau kau merasa hidupmu suram ketika nanti, pegang ini nak" Ring memberikan sebuah benda bulat yang bercahaya.

"A..apa ini? Mama? Lho!? Kemana mama!? Mama! Mama!" Setelah Miku menerima benda itu, Ring menghilang.

Miku melihat sebuah pintu berwarna putih. Tak sadar Miku berlari ke arahnya lalu tiba-tiba ia sudah terbangun dari mimpinya.

~Kembali ke Miku dan Piko

* * *

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Tanya Piko penasaran

"Mata kananku..tak bisa melihat. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Tapi kurasa bukan buta" Kata Miku enteng. Piko hanya mematung.

"La..lalu..?" Piko kembali bertanya. Ia masih penasaran

"Aku dioperasi. Mata kananku disatukan oleh mata robot. Bibiku menemukan benda yang hanya boleh dimiliki untuk aku seorang. Dan kebetulan itu mata palsu." Kata Miku menjelaskan. Sambil memegang eyepatch nya

DHEG!

Jantung Piko menggebu-gebu. Ia begitu serius mendengarkan cerita Miku.

"Mau…lihat?" Tawar Miku

"Kalau…tak keberatan" Kata Piko serius. Keringat bercucuran di wajahnya

SRET

Miku membuka eyepatchnya. Dan ternyata…mata palsu asli! Matanya berwarna biru ke hijau-hijauan.

"Hebat! Eh,Miku-chan, apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan mimpi itu?" Tanya Piko menatap Miku kagum

"Entah. Tapi aku bisa dengan mudah melihat tulisan sejauh 25 meter. Seukuran huruf yang biasa ditulis di buku tulis. Dan setelah sejadian mimpi itu, pendengaranku terasa lebih kuat." Kata Miku dengan muka datar. Tak bangga sekalipun

"He..bat.." Piko hanya bisa melongo.

"Hei, kita sudahi pembicaraan kita kali ini. Anak-anak sudah mulai masuk ke kelas. Lalu Haku-sensei sudah keluar dari ruang guru" Kata Miku tiba-tiba

"Hebat! Jadi sedari tadi kau mendengarnya. Kalau begitu aku ke bangkuku ya." Piko beranjak dari tempat duduk di depan bangku Miku. Betapa kagumnya ia pada Miku yang seorang diri berjuang demi hidup!

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sepulang sekolah**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau tidur dimana?" Tanya Piko. Mereka berdua melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka saat istirahat tadi. Mereka berunding lagi setelah semua telah bubar.

"Di uks" Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa penjaga disini tak mengetahuimu?" Tanya Piko lagi.

"Aku adalah penjaganya. Bibi yang menyuruhku. Kalau ada apa-apa, aku akan memencet tombol ini" Miku menunjukan sebuah remote yang asing. Entahlah, Piko tak ingin mengetahuinya lebih detail

"Baik,Miku-chan. Aku akan menuliskan kelimat yang ada di kertas ini. Lalu aku akan menjauh. Dan lihat apa kalimat itu ya?" Kata Piko. Mereka ingin menguji kelebihan yang ada pada Miku.

"Baik" Jawabnya

Piko mulai menulis lalu menjauh. Jaraknya 25 meter. Lalu Piko menunjukkan kertas itu. Miku membuka eyepatchnya lalu melihatnya dengan mata kanan saja. Mata kirinya ia tutup.

"Murid sekolah Vocaschool" Kata Miku. Lalu ia menutup kembali mata kanannya dengan eyepatch

"Ha?" Piko tak mendengarnya. Lalu ia lari menghampiri Miku

"Murid sekolah Vocaschool" Kata Miku mengulangi.

"Tepat!" Kata Piko yang napasnya masih kewalahan."Kalau begitu aku akan kembali kesana lalu mengucapkan satu kalimat. Kau harus mendengarnya ya."

"Baik"

Piko berlari menuju tempat yang tadi. Lalu ia mengucapkan satu kalimat dengan biasa.

Miku memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari Piko

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Piko menghampiri Miku

"Apa?"

"Kepala sekolah Meiko suka meminum sake" Jawab Miku datar

"Hah!? Tepat! Tak ada yang meleset! Hebat sekali kau, Miku-chan! Dari auramu terlihat warna biru cerah!" Kata Piko bersinar-sinar

DHEG

Aura? Pikir Miku. Miku jadi teringat saat ia sedang bermimpi. Ada seorang lelaki yang akan membantunya. Ia bisa membaca aura dengan sangat jelas!

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Hari sudah gelap" Miku membalikkan badan lalu pergi ke dalam sekolah.

"He? Anak aneh. Tentu saja aku akan pulang." Kata Piko melihat Miku sudah pergi agak jauh.

Setelah itu Piko pulang. Miku yang berada di dalam sekolah terpaku di tempat.

"Dia adalah..partnerku?" Miku membisu. Seakan-akan tak percaya Piko adalah partner yang diberi tahu oleh Ring dalam mimpinya.

.

.

**TBC?**

**.**

* * *

**Neko: "Yee..chap 2 update! Tapi Neko ngerasa aneh sama fic ini ._."**

**Miku: "Memang. Tapi aku keren juga ya."**

**Piko: "Keren?"**

**Neko:"Sudahlah. Neko mau membalas review nih! Hehehe*dasar sok*"**

* * *

**Codename Sailor D:**

**-Hehehe..nih udah update. Makasih ya. o iya, cepet-cepet bikin cerita '**_**itu'**_** ya! hehehe~*bukan apa-apa kok***

**Thanks udah nge-fav ya**

* * *

**AmiiHaibara**

**-Arigato Amii-chan. Untung FFmu bisa terbuka yah? Hehehe**

**Arigato~**

* * *

**Chalice07**

**-Memang. Miku pake eyepatch karena blablabla. Gampang ditebak ya! hehehe**

**Gambarnya bagus? Hehehe malah jelek kok. Piko yang dari belakang aja cakep ya. wkwk. Chalice-san kalau mau menggambar di paintool SAI aja :D. sama dong cita-citanya mau jadi mangaka. Harus optimis ya! (lho? Kok Neko jadi nyerocos aja)**

**Arigato~ hehehe**


	3. Rencana

**Step Into The Truth**

**Summary: Piko. Murid baru di sekolah Vocaschool (?) melihat teman sekelas perempuannya itu selalu menyendiri. Jarang sekali ia berbicara. Perempuan itu bernama Hatsune Miku. Dia memakai eyepatch. Piko memutuskan untuk mencari tahu tentangnya..WARNING fic OOC,OC,Gaje,DLL. **

**Disclaimer: I don't have any. Only this story**

**Genre: Mistery,Adventure,Friendship,supernatural(?),Roman ce(ending)**

**Warning: OC(bukan dari vocaloid aja),OOC,Gaje,Nista,Aneh,Cacad*,DLL!**

**.**

**Suki dewanai no desuka? Yon de inai!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Piko seperti biasa, datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi. Ia bertemu Miku yang sedang duduk di kelas.

"Miku-chan, ohayougozaimasu" Kata Piko menyapa.

"Ohayou" Jawab Miku singkat.

"Hei,Miku-chan, Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan kekuatan hebatmu itu? Kenapa kau tidak mau menyelidiki Meiko-sensei?" Tanya Piko kemudian.

"M..Piko-kun. Apa kau benar-benar mau jadi temanku?" Kata Miku. Piko hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kita memang teman, Miku-chan!" Kata Piko sedikit tak sabaran.

"Bukan teman biasa maksudku. Tapi sebagai partnerku!" Kata Miku memandang Piko dengan muka datar.

"..Aku..mau sih..menyelidiki ini semua, Dan menjadi partnermu. Tapi aku tak mungkin membantu. Karena aku tak mempunyai keahlian apapun." Kata Piko kecewa

"..Piko-kun lihat kemari" Miku menunjuk seseorangyang di luar melewati jendela."Lihat auranya"

"…? Kenapa? Hm..tunggu..terlihat samar-samar dari sini. Hijau" Kata Piko menyipitkan mata

"..Kalau begitu kelebihanmu adalah melihat aura. Lalu apa yang kau bisa lakukan selain ini?" Kata Miku lagi.

"Entahlah." Kata Piko tak tahu. Ia saja baru tahu bila dia mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu."apa kau yakin bahwa aku ini adalah partnermu?"

"Ya" Jawab Miku singkat."Pergilah ke tempat dudukmu. Ada seseorang yang datang.

"Baik"

Tak lama setelah itu muncul seorang perempuan berambut kuning panjang dikuncir satu sebelah kiri. Piko mengingat namanya. Namanya Akita Neru. Sambil memegang HPnya, Neru duduk di bangkunya. Suasana sepi sesaat. Yang terdengar adalah suara ketikan Neru yang sedang memainkan HPnya.

Miku mendengarkan dengan seksama. Apa yang Neru ketik,Miku bisa mendengarnya. Karena setiap huruf, beda-beda bunyinya.

"Oh..dia sedang kirim email" Batin Miku."Dia sedang mengirim pesan..hm..ah, kodenya ***********"

Miku membuka catatan rahasianya. Lalu menuliskan apa yang ia dengar tadi. Piko melihat Miku sedang menulis sesuatu di catatannya.

"Miku-chan, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Piko menghampiri

"Menulis password dan email Akita Neru." Jawab Miku polos puls datar. Suaranya pun terdengar seisi kelas karena masih pagi. Termasuk Neru . Suasana pun hening sesaat.

.

.

".." Piko sweatdrop

.

"Heee?" Kata Neru sweatdrop,kaget dan ketakutan

Greb

Neru memegang pundak Miku. Miku yang digenggam hanya diam dan memasang muka datar.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan Sakine Miku! Kau tahu password emailku?!" Kata Neru kaget.

"Ya. passwordnya 'NerutoNe..' " Hmphh..Neru buru-buru menutup mulut Miku dengan tangannya sebelum ia mengucapkan hal rahasia Neru itu.

"D-dari mana kau tahu itu, Sakine Miku" Kata Neru kalang kabut.

"Namaku Hatsune Miku. Kalau kau memanggil nama itu lagi, aku akan menyebarkan password yang memalukanmu itu." Ujar Miku tepatnya mengancam.

"Ghuh..untuk pertama kalinya ini aku..memohon! tolong jangan menyebarkannya, kumohon!" Pinta Neru.

"Baik" Kata Miku datar. Setelah itu Neru sweatdrop dibuatnya. Lalu pergi ke toilet entah mau apa.

"..Miku-chan, kok Neru tadi memanggilmu Sakine. Sedangkan Rin-chan dan yang lainnya memanggilmu Hatsune Miku?" Kata Piko yang sedari tadi terlupakan.

"Sama seperti Neru-chan. Semua orang yang memanggilku Hatsune telah mengalami hal kejadian sepertinya. Kecuali kau, yang langsung menyebut namaku Hatsune" Jelas Miku datar.

"…Kowai.." Gumam Piko sambil melangkah mundur.

"Tapi..aku ingin mempunyai teman" Tambah Miku, Ia melihat keluar jendela. Piko tersenyum.

"Kau.."

"Banyak orang yang datang." Kata Miku tiba-tiba. Ia memotong pembicaraan Piko. Mendengar itu Piko menuju bangkunya sambil pundung. _Miku memang selalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, _Pikir Piko.

Tak lama kemudian kelas sudah ramai. Haku-sensei masuk ke kelas lalu membuka buku pelajaran. Diam-diam dari belakang Miku memperhatikan. Saat Haku-sensei membuka hp-nya, Miku siap-siap membuka catatannya pula.

Banyak hal yang Piko tak tahu tentang Miku. Diam-diam Miku seperti stalker. (Ano..maaf Miku)

Piko tak sengaja melirik ke arah Miku. Piko melihat Miku yang sedang menulis catatannya. Piko melihat aura ke sekeliling, rasanya berbeda dari biasanya. Ia juga melihat aura Rin,Len dan Teto. Sepertinya ada yang aneh.

.

.

Akhirnya saat istirahat tiba. Murid-murid seperti biasa, pergi ke kantin. Bahkan semua, kecuali Miku dan Piko. Piko merasakan hawa yang aneh. Ia melihat keluar jendela, dilihatnya para teman sekelasnya ber-aura abu-abu. Ada apa ya?

"..Miku-chan, aku merasakan hal yang aneh" Kata Piko setelah itu.

"..Apa? apa yang kau rasakan?" Kata Miku sambil membuka catatannya.

"Entahlah. Boleh kulihat catatanmu itu?" Kata Piko melihat Miku yang sedang serius menulis

"Silahkan" Kata Miku datar. Piko hanya sweatdrop.

Dibukanya catatan itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat isi dari catatan itu. Tentang semua rahasia seseorang!

"M-Miku-chan, ini kan tidak boleh kau tulis semua!" Kata Piko sweatdrop.

"Memang kenapa? Kedengaran dan terlihat olehku kok!" Jawab Miku santai

"..Dasar Miku-chan. Ah iya, apa kau mau menyelidiki Meiko-sensei?" Kata Piko

"..Iya!" Kata Miku bersemangat. Piko kaget. Baru kali ini dia melihat Miku bersemangat."Tapi setidaknya kita tak mungkin berhasil bila hanya 2 orang"

"Benar juga.." Kata Piko. Semangatnya kembali turun

"Tenang saja. Nanti juga muncul" Kata Miku datar. Piko bingung dibuatnya.

Miku memperhatikan catatannya dengan serius. Dilihatnya kembali halaman-halaman sebelumnya, tiba-tiba matanya beralih pada sebuah halaman. Piko yang melihatnya hanya bisa penasaran.

"..Pi-Ko-kun.." Kata Miku dengan aura suram di wajahnya.

"N-nande?" Kata Piko yang gemetaran melihat wajah Miku.

"..Gawat..akan ada masalah besar..di sekolahan ini.." Sekarang berbalik, Miku yang gemetaran. Wajahnya..terlihat khawatir.

"Heh?! Katakan padaku! Katakan!" Kata Piko buru-buru karena melihat wajah Miku.

* * *

**~Cerita Miku~**

* * *

"Beberapa minggu lalu..saat pulang sekolah, aku sedang berjalan di koridor..kebetulan aku melewati kantor bibi..(kepala sekolah)" Kata Miku

"Lalu, apa yang kau dengar!?" Seru Piko bersemangat

"Karena aku takut langkah kakiku terdengar oleh seseorang di dalam, lantas aku mundur menjauh kebelakang.." Tambah Miku.

"Lho? Kok menjauh? Kan kau tak bisa mendengar kalau begitu!" Selak Piko. Ia lupa akan kekuatan Miku.

"Aku bisa mendengar" Kata Miku datar, alias tanpa ekspresi kesal.

"O..oh aku lupa..maaf..lanjutkan" Kata Piko malu.

"..Aku mendengar mereka sedang bercakap-cakap. Dan bibi berkata…" Lanjut Miku

* * *

**~Masuk ke antara percakapan Meiko dan teman-temannya~**

"_Meiko-san, apa kau benar-benar serius dengan rencana ini?" Tanya salah seorang teman dari Meiko._

"_Ya, aku serius, karena ada anak itu, rahasia kita semua bisa terbongkar, dan lagi, anak itu mempunyai kekuatan khusus!" Ujar Meiko._

"_Lalu..kapan rencana ini akan kita lakukan, Meiko-san?" Tanya seseorang lagi, tapi berbeda dengan yang tadi. Karena dia adalah guru dari sekolah itu._

"_..Yah..pada saat yang tepat saja, kita akan suruh para murid menuruti kita,dan tambah kita mengancamnya saja. Khehehehe" Kata Meiko tertawa licik_

"_..Kau yakin siasatmu ini akan berhasil, Meiko-san?" Kata salah seorang yang lain sangsi._

"_Ck,ck,ck..Haku-san..kau meragukan siasatku yang cemerlang ini?" Kata Meiko berdecak meremehkan. Haku hanya memasang tatapan kesal._

"_Lihat saja nanti" Tambah seorang dari teman Meiko lagi. Namanya adalah Deruko Honne._

"_..Hm.." Kata Haku lagi yang kini meremehkan._

**~Kembali ke cerita Miku~**

* * *

"He? Jadi apa rencana mereka?" Tanya Piko penasaran

"..Hm..tunggu sebentar.. rasanya aku pernah mencatatnya.." Kata Miku mencari-cari halaman."Ah ini dia, tentang siasat rencana ancaman kepada murid dan.."

"Sudah ceritakan saja dengan jelas" Ujar Piko sweatdrop. Hafal benar Miku itu.

"Ini bukan cerita, tapi..bibi mengucapkannya di koridor pagi hari saat aku berada di ruang pkk..kata bibi..hal itu direncanakan bulan ini.. bulan april tanggal 24" Kata Miku menjelaskan.

"Heh!? Mana sempat kita menyelidiki semua murid disini!? Ditambah Meiko-sensei dengan rencananya itu?" Kata Piko kaget.

"Ya..makanya aku kesal saat kau baru muncul." Jawab Miku datar

"He?"

"Lupakan saja"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku semenjak dulu!" Kata Piko stress.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau mau membantuku sepenuhnya?" Tanya Miku tanpa rasa berdosa

"H-habis..Miku-chan bilang aku ini punya kekuatan..jadi ehehe.. aku semangat" Kata Piko dengan wajah polosnya

"..Kau tahu..di dunia ini banyak orang yang mempunyai kekuatan terpendam..dan hanya saat tertentu saja kekuatan itu keluar..dan tentunya dengan kemauan orang yang mempunyai kekuatan itu" Kata Miku sambil memandang langit dari jendela

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" Seru Piko tak mengerti

"..Kita sudahi saja ceritaku ini. Semua sudah masuk ke gedung sekolah" Kata Miku menyudahi percakapan ini.

* * *

**~Cerita Miku-selesai~**

* * *

Murid-murid satu persatu masuk ke kelas mereka dengan wajah sedikit pucat, Piko heran dibuatnya.

Piko memandangi kesekelilingnya, ia melihat Len dan Rin masuk ke kelas serempak. Merasa dilihat, Len dan Rin menatap Piko kompak.

Rin dan Len menghampiri Piko.

"Piko-kun..tolong ya.." Kata Rin dengan nada cemas

"Tolong apa?" Tanya Piko polos. Rin dan Len berpandang-pandangan lalu mendesah pasrah. Piko hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana ini Len? Kita harus membantu!" Kata Rin kepada Len

"Baiklah, tapi aku bingung apa aku bisa?" Ujar Len. Sehabis itu Rin berbisik-bisik kepada adik kembarnya itu.

"Un!" Keduanya mengangguk kompak lalu pergi meninggalkan Piko. Piko hanya bisa melongo.

"Apa sih maksud mereka?" Tanya Piko pada diri sendiri

"Piko-kun, coba lihat aura di sekeliling" Pinta Miku dari tempat duduknya

"..Baik" Piko mulai memfokuskan matanya. Auranya menjadi warna-warni kembali. Ada yang kuning,hijau,biru,merah…fuh..untunglah

"Apa yang kau lihat? Kau bisa membedakan mana yang jahat dan yang baik?" Tanya Miku. Suaranya di pelankan sedikit.

Piko mulai konsentrasi. Ia melihat aura Kagamine twins, bewarna kuning cerah. Kasane Teto, bewarna hijau. Gumiya, bewarna merah. Hm..Piko mulai mencari-cari kembali. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang auranya bewarna ungu gelap. Dia adalah Rei kagene. Dilihatnya orang itu, Piko kaget saat melihat seorang Guru perempuan yang sedang membawa peralatan labolatorium dengan hati-hati.

Piko melihat kembali Rei yang sedang menunggu guru itu lewat. "_Rei-kun akan menyandung kaki guru itukah?"_ Batin Piko bertanya. Cepat-cepat ia menghampiri guru itu sebelum rencana Rei terlaksana

"U-um bu guru! Biar saya bantu membawa alat-alat itu" Kata Piko menawari. Jelas guru itu sangat berterimakasih. Saat membawa peralatan, Piko melihat wajah Kagene Rei yang masam. Piko memandangnya sesaat lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali. "_Huh rasakan!" _Ledek Piko dalam hati, ia tertawa puas.

"Namamu siapa nak?" Kata guru itu ramah."Aku baru kali ini melihatmu"

"N-nama saya Utatane Piko" Jawab Piko sopan. Guru perempuan itu tertegun sesaat, dan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura abu-abu. Tapi hanya sesaat, setelah itu menghilang lagi. Piko melihat aura yang mudah lenyap itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Oh, perkenalkan, nama saya Keko. Panggil saya Keko-sensei saja, tak usah Keko-sama" Kata Keko-sensei riang.

"Baik..Keko-sensei" Kata Piko tenang, padahal menyelidiki.

Setelah membantu Keko-sensei di ruang labolatorium, Piko kembali dan mendapati sosok Kagene Rei kembali. Piko menatap sinis, sedang Rei sweatdrop

"M-mau apa kau?" Kata Rei karena Piko mendekatinya. Piko menepuk pundak cowok itu dan berkata,

"Ck,ck,ck..Kau tak boleh mencelakakan seorang perempuan,lho!" Kata Piko sambil mendecakkan lidah.

"H-hee..dari mana kau tahu?" Kata Rei merinding

"Aku melihatmu" Jawab Piko santai

"Aku 'kan belum melakukannya.." Rei berpikir-pikir kembali

"Daripada itu, kau mau apa menyandung kaki Keko-sensei?" Tanya Piko.

"..Guru itu jahat" Kata Rei lugu. Piko hanya sweatdrop

"Kenapa?" Tanya Piko mendengus.

"Kemarilah" Seru seseorang tiba-tiba. Rei dan Piko kaget mendengarnya, ternyata orang itu adalah Miku yang berada di dekat pintu kelas. Rupanya saat Piko keluar, Miku ikut keluar menyelidiki! Sungguh hawa keberadaan Miku saat itu tipis sekali.

"Ha?" Kata Rei bingung."Aku juga?"

"Bicarakan hal ini di dalam." Kata Miku datar

Piko dan Rei hanya bisa berpandang-pandangan lalu menuruti kata-kata Miku. Miku mengajak mereka berdua duduk. Piko sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa ia katakan pada Miku. Sedangkan Rei hanya bingung di tempat.

"Ada apasih? Kenapa aku harus ikut-ikut segala?" Tanya Rei seenaknya

"Iya, Miku-chan. Apa ada hal penting" Tambah Piko lagi

"Kenapa..Rei-kun menyebut Keko-sensei itu seorang yang jahat?" Tanya Miku kepada Rei dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi bingung atau sebagainya.

"Hei, kau tahu namaku _rupanya! _Kukira kau tak kenal semua orang" Kata Rei kaget lalu tertawa. Piko hanya memberikan tatapan intimidasi kepada Rei. Rei membisu dibuatnya

"Ayolah Rei, ini serius!" Kata Piko kesal

"…Sebenarnya.." Rei mulai serius dan menceritakan suatu hal yang penting..

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Neko: "Akhirnya selesai juga chap ke 3 ini"**

**Miku:"Gimana? Kamu mau lanjutin atau enggak?"**

**Neko:"Ya tergantung pada readers. Kalo ada yang bilang lanjutin ya Neko lanjutin. Kalo enggak ya Neko bikin cerita baruu!*Semangat membara*"**

**Piko:"*Jitak Neko* Jangan bilang kamu gak ada ide lagi!?"**

**Neko:"Hahaha aku ini banyak idenya, mulai dari cerita gaje dan aneh!"**

**Miku:"*sigh* baka.."**

**Neko:"Itu namaku, jangan dipake!"**

**Piko:"*ngejitak untuk kedua kalinya*"**

**Neko:"soka..ah iya..makasih ya, yang udah mendukung Neko..Arigato~(_ _)"**

**arigato:**

* * *

**Zeita Hikari:**

**-Eh ketemu lagi, ehehehehe #Plak# Keren? Hebat? Wakakak padahal gaje #dilindes#**

**Kalau mau pesen matanya harus minta ke Ring. Hidupin lagi gih, wkwk**

**He~ Arigato~ ^v^''**

* * *

**Vhi:**

**-Pair MikuxPiko lagi ya~ ehehe Neko emang suka banget sama pair ini (untuk yg lain gak masalah kok). **

**Semua orang tahu'lah, bahkan sampai hantu-hantu di sekolah pun tahu..(Rin:*bawa Roadroller*)(Neko:*kabur*)Cuman identitasnya di palsukan sama Meiko~ ada yang percaya sama Miku juga ada yang enggak..ehehe nggak di kasih tau ya di fic. sumimasen (_ _)**

**Meiko memang kejam! Good! *kasih jempol* #Dipukul make botolsake#**

**Neko bakal update cepet.**

**Arigato~**

* * *

sekali lagi Neko minta, **Review!**


	4. kagene twins

**Step Into The Truth**

**Summary: Piko. Murid baru di sekolah Vocaschool (?) melihat teman sekelas perempuannya itu selalu menyendiri. Jarang sekali ia berbicara. Perempuan itu bernama Hatsune Miku. Dia memakai eyepatch. Piko memutuskan untuk mencari tahu tentangnya..WARNING fic OOC,OC,Gaje,DLL. **

**Disclaimer: I don't have any. Only this story**

**Genre: Mistery,Adventure,Friendship,supernatural(?),Roman ce(ending)**

**Warning: OC(bukan dari vocaloid aja),OOC,Gaje,Nista,Aneh,Cacad*,DLL!**

**.**

**Suki dewanai no desuka? Yon de inai!**

**.**

**.**

**maaf kalau ada TYPO! DX**

* * *

**.**

Miku dan Piko mendengarkan cerita Rei dengan serius. Kebetulan saat itu belum bel masuk jadi kelas belum terlalu ramai.

"..Keko-sensei itu, jahat." Cerita Rei. Piko mengeluarkan aura hitam dan merah dari tubuhnya, lalu menjitak Rei keras-keras.

"Cerita yang benar, bodoh!" Kata Piko memarahi. Berani sekali Piko menjitak Rei, padahal ia murid baru disini.

"Tunggu dulu, sebelum aku bercerita, aku mau bertanya. Kenapa kalian begitu memaksaku menceritakan hal ini kepada kalian? Padahal baru kali ini aku berbicara seperti ini kepada kalian" Kata Rei

"…" Piko merasakan hal yang tidak enak.

"..Kami tahu kau bukanlah seorang anak kecil yang mudah berbohong." Kata Miku mengambil catatannya.

"…." Rei diam. Keringatnya mengucur deras di wajahnya. Miku yang melihat itu segera menyodorkan sapu tangan kepadanya

"..Pakailah" Kata Miku datar. Rei dan Piko hanya sweatdrop

"..Terimakasih.." Rei mengelap keringat di wajahnya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Piko kemudian

"Lalu apa?" Kata Rei polos

"…." Piko hanya bisa bersabar, sedangkan Miku menulis catatannya

"Awas,Rei-kun" Seru Miku datar. Rei bingung akan perkataan Miku tadi. Riba-tiba seseorang memukul kepala Rei.

BLETAK!

"AWW! I-itai~" Kata Rei mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Apa reaksi Miku dan Piko? Miku memasang muka datar karena sudah memperingatkan Rei. Sedangkan Piko yang di sebelah Rei sedang menelan ludah.

"Jangan basa-basi lagi! Aku penasaran, bodoh!" kata seseorang itu.

"R-Rui!?" Kata Rei kaget. Sedangkan Piko baru tahu namanya karena dia berada di kelas sebelah

"A-ah maaf! Aku tadi mendengar percakapan kalian~ jadi aku ingin tahu apa yang akan Rei katakan. Tapi dia malah berlagak bodoh dan tak tahu apa-apa..maaf ya!" Ujar Rui menunduk. Piko hanya menggeleng seolah mengatakan, _tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti._

KRIIIINGGG,KRIIIINGG

Tanda bel masuk. Piko,Rui,dan Rei (kecuali Miku) mengeluh. Kenapa pada saat penting begini bel menyebalkan itu berbunyi? Pikir mereka.

"Maaf ya, Piko-kun, Miku-chan, obrolannya nanti kita lanjutkan ya~" Kata Rei. Setelah itu Rui pamit kembali ke kelasnya.

"Hell…hell.." Kata Piko pergi menuju bangkunya.

Saat itu juga Haku-sensei masuk ke kelas. Semua murid langsung pergi ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Seperti biasa, kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini, matematika." Kata Haku-sensei ."Buka halaman…"

Tiba-tiba perkataan Haku-sensei terputus saat matanya melirik wajah Miku.

"Fuh..kita buka halaman 146" Kata Haku-sensei melanjutkan

Saat Haku-sensei mengajar, Piko kaget karena melihat Rin yang di sebelah tempat duduknya itu tertidur. Piko tiba-tiba merinding tak karuan. Piko tak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba merinding gaje saat melihat Rin tertidur. Rupanya….

SHIUUUT

BLETAK!

"Kagamine Rin-san, kau dilarang tidur di kelas saat pelajaran! Mengerti!" Bentak Haku-sensei sehabis melempar penghapus papan tulis.

"A..aduh..maafkan saya, sensei" Kata Rin bangun lalu mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena penghapus papan tulis tadi.

"…..Huh, tak bisa! Kau harus membersihkan ruang kepala sekolah! Sekarang, cepat!" Perintah Haku-sensei yang membuat seluruh muridnya itu merinding gaje. Piko baru paham maksud rasa merinding gajenya itu.

"A..apa?!" Kata Rin shock.

"Kau mau membangkang,hah? Ayo cepat atau saya akan menambah tugas lebih dari ini!" Ancam Haku-sensei memukul meja.

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi pun Rin sudah tidak ada di dalam kelas. Ia lari sekencang-kencangnya menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Anak-anak pun langsung hening dan tidak ada yang berbicara

"Nah- kita lanjutkan. Sampai mana tadi..hm.." Haku-sensei membuka kembali buku pelajarannya. Tiba-tiba Haku-sensei kaget saat Rin yang membuka pintu kelas.

SRAT

"Ada apa, Kagamine-san?" Tanya Haku-sensei mengerutkan dahinya

"..Ano..aku lupa membawa sapu" Jawab Rin polos

GUBRAK!

Seisi kelas pun ambruk karenanya. Rin takut dimarahi lagi, karena itu ia bergegas mengambil sapu yang ada di dalam lemari kelas. (khusus alat bersih-bersih)

"Ck,ck, dasar bocah.." Kata Haku-sensei seraya berdiri karena ambruk tadi.

"Sensei!" Seru seseorang.

"Ya, ada apa? ..! Sa-ki-ne Miku?" Kata Haku-sensei tersenyum

"Toilet" Kata Miku

"Ha?"

"Aku izin ke toilet dulu."

"Si-silahkan!? Cepat ya!" Kata Haku-sensei sweatdrop. Begitu pula para murid di kelas.

Piko yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia sudah tahu bahwa nanti 'Miku' _pasti _memberikan informasi terbaru lagi. Karena toilet wanita bersebelahan dengan ruang kepala sekolah.(? gomen ne, Meikoo)

15 menit kemudian Miku kembali ke kelas. Haku-sensei mengomelinya karena lama.

"Lain kali jangan terlalu lama ya di toilet!" Omel Haku-sensei

"Baik,sensei." Jawab Miku sopan tapi datar(?). lalu ia duduk di bangkunya

.

.

.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah

* * *

.

.

"Oi,Rei-kun. Ayo lanjutkan yang tadi!" Kata Piko menagih hutang.(?)

"E-Ehh…kalau begitu..ah!" Tiba-tiba Rei menyambar lengan adiknya,Rui.

"Aduh~apaan,sih!" Seru Rui protes

"-Psst..temenin aku dong,pliss!-" Bisik Rei kepada Rui.

"…Um….em…..Eto…..baiklah" Jawab Rui sesudah berpikir.

"..Ya! Miku-chan, ayo ikut!" Kata Piko.

Miku mengikuti apa perintah dari Piko tanpa berkata. Miku,Rei dan Rui mengikuti kemana Piko pergi. Mereka sampai di halaman belakang sekolah. Disana ada sebuah pohon yang besar tapi tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Intinya, sedang.(?)

Piko langsung duduk di rerumputan yang bersih.(?) maksudnya tidak banyak daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan disana.

Piko berduduk sila, dan menunggu Miku,Rei dan Rui untuk duduk. Tapi mereka tak kunjung-kunjung duduk.

"Duduk lah." Kata Piko akhirnya. Miku,Rei dan Rui menuruti kata-kata Piko barusan.

"..Kita mau apa?" Tanya Rei lugu.

CKIT

Piko siap-siap akan memukul Rei. Tapi Rui melarangnya, seolah-olah mengatakan 'biar aku saja' Rui pun menjitak kesal kakaknya itu.

BLETAK

"Aduuuhhh" Seru orang yang kesakitan itu

"Jangan bercanda lagi, Piko-kun dan Miku-chan sudah menunggu dari istirahat tadi,tahu!" Kata Rui mengomel.

"Ah,masa Miku-chan juga menunggu?" Tanya Rei kepada Miku. Miku hanya memasang wajah datar lalu pergi entah kemana

"Wa,wa,waa! Gawat! Miku-chan mau kemanaaaa?" Seru Piko panik.

"E-EEEHH~ dia sudah tidak sabar lagi ya?" Seru Rui juga.

"Wa-waaa~~ Miku-chan kembali! Aku hanya bercandaa!" Kata Rei kaget

CKIT

"Bercanda~ katamu?" Kata Rui dan Piko bersamaan."Jawab!"

"...I-IYAAAAA, MAAFKAN AKUUU!*menangis tersedu-sedu" Teriak Rei. (Rei:Hell this! Kenapa aku jadi OOC begini!)(Neko: ! aku gak salah,kok! Di fic ini ada tulisan WARNING;OOC)(Rei:=_='')

"Bagaimana,nih, Miku-chan pergi. Padahal dia sumber informasi disini. Kau,sih!" Piko menjitak kepala Rei.

"Aku tidak pergi." Ujar seseorang yang dibicarakan dari tadi.

.

.

Hening sesaat lalu…

.

.

"GYAAA SETAAAN!" Teriak Rui histeris

"UWOOOO" Rei ketakutan lalu memanjat pohon yang berada di dekatnya.

"M-Miku-chan?! Sejak kapan kau disini, da-dan-dan kemana saja kau tadi!" Kata Piko kaget. Tapi tak sekaget Kagene twins itu.

"Tadi aku ke kamar mandi" Jawab Miku datar.

.

.

SIING

.

.

"Ba-baiklah, Rei-kun, dia Miku-chan. Kau boleh turun sekarang" Bujuk Piko.

"E-EE~? Aku tidak takut,kok!" Rei pun meloncat dari pohon dengan ketinggian 7 meter dengan elegan.

BRUK

"Tada!" Serunya lagi. Piko dan Rui hanya sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah,Rei. Sebenarnya kau menghindari kami'kan? Katakanlah, apa kau sungkan berbicara dengan adik kembarmu sendiri?" Kata Miku menatap Rei tajam.

"U…uukhhh" Rei berpikir lalu..bersujud? bukan,bukan, berlutut? Ah entah lah, yang pasti dia meminta ampun(?) kepada Miku.

"..Katakanlah." Kata Miku sekali lagi.

"Ba-baiklah, Miku-dono!" Kata Rei memohon ampun. Piko dan Rui makin sweatdrop, sedangkan Miku memasang muka..tebak saja sendiri, Neko bosan.

"..Baiklah jangan bercanda. Kita masuk ke intinya sekarang. Kenapa kau bilang bahwa Keko-sensei itu penjahat?" Tanya Piko sekarang serius

"…Ku ceritakan ya…."

* * *

~Masuk ke cerita Rei~

* * *

**Rei POV**

* * *

_Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor saat masih pagi hari. Yah, rasanya sepi kalau di kelas seorang diri. Kulihat seorang guru perempuan sedang berjalan di koridor juga. Aku dengan refleks bersembunyi di ruang pkk. Kulihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh guru perempuan itu. Ah, ternyata ia adalah Keko-sensei. Guru di bidang kesenian._

_Kulihat ia sedang berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan. Ah,ya. ruang labolatorium. Tak kusangka guru kesenian itu memasuki ruang labolatorium._

_Karena aku sudah tak bisa melihat Keko-sensei dari kejauhan, aku memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di tempat lalu perlahan-lahan membuka pintu. Fuh..untunglah keberuntungan menyertaiku, rupanya Keko-sensei sudah masuk ke dalam ruang labolatorium. Diam-diam aku mengintip ruang labolatorium itu. _

_Pintunya terbuka sedikit. Jadi aku bisa mendengar suara Keko-sensei yang berbicara sendiri. Aku kaget saat melihat Keko-sensei sedang menyiapkan sebuah ramuan_

"_Hehehehe…HEHEHEHEHEHE! Akhirnya aku bisa menciptakan ramuan ini…" Seru Keko-sensei dengan wajah licik(yang berlebihan)._

"_E-Ehh? Apa yang sedang Keko-sensei lakukan?" Batinku kaget. Sepertinya masalah ini harus diselidiki_

"_Enyahlah kau dari muka bumi ini~Hatsune Miku,Ann. He..hehehe..HEHEHEHEHE!" Tanpa sadar suaranya yang lancang itu terdengar olehku._

_"E~ mau apa dia!?"_ _Batinku berdebar. Ini pasti akan menjadi hal yang besar bila tidak di hentikan. Ah,tapi..apa dia hanya bercanda?_

_"Ah,ya~ aku harus membawa ramuan ini dulu pada mesin 'itu'. Huh, kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya istirahat siang nanti!"_

_._

* * *

~keluar dari cerita Rei~(?)

* * *

"UAPAAAAAA!? JADI, AKU TELAH MEMBANTU RENCANA JAHAT KEKO-SENSEI ITUU!?" Kata Piko kaget,sweatdrop,panik,dan sebagainya.

"WUAAA-o-ochitsuka kudasai~" Kata Rui terpental. Rei dan Piko sweatdrop seketika.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu benar atau tidak~" Kata Rei ragu-ragu.

"Itu benar,kok. Aku mendengarnya juga" Kata Miku datar."Tapi dia tak berhasil meracuniku tadi. aku sudah tahu"

"He~ apa maksudmu?" Kata Rei dan Rui heran. Namun Piko tidak,Dia sudah biasa akan sikap Miku yang sulit di tebak itu.

"Saat kau bersembunyi di ruang pkk, aku melihatmu. Aku sedang memasak disana." Ujar Miku datar.

"Ha,ha?! Begitu,ya? kok aku tidak sadar..ah, tapi kenapa kau tahu juga Keko-sensei berbicara disana saat itu?" Kata Rei sweatdrop

Piko memandang Miku.

"Haah…kau tidak mengerti bila kujelaskan. Kau percaya saja'lah." Kata Piko ber-_facepalm._

"Be-begitu ya." Kata Rei memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah, sudah gelap. Rei-kun, mari kita pulang. Pasti mama khawatir. Piko-kun,Miku-chan, kami duluan ya!" Kata Rui melihat jam tangannya. Lalu menyeret Rei pulang.

"Iya, kurasa urusan kita juga sudah selesai, daah!" Kata Piko melambaikan tangan."Miku-chan. Ternyata kau tahu ya.."

"Begitulah"

"..Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. memang hari mulai larut."

"Ya"

"…." Piko melirik Miku sebentar."Ku antar deh!" Lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Tak usah. Rumahku kan disini" Jawab Miku datar.

"Tidak-tidak. Ku antar kau sampai gedung sekolah. Tak enak membiarkanmu sendiri disini" Kata Piko lagi.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih." Jawab Miku seraya berdiri dan menyusul Piko.

"Ehehe..tak usah memuji, aku memang orang baik,kok." Kata Piko bercanda

"….dasar" Miku menghela nafas dengan…datar

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Di balik itu..**

Dengan Tiba-tiba Ring muncul di fic ini. Neko,Miku,Piko serta seluruh chara yang ada di fic ini sweatdrop.

"M-mau apa kau datang kemari,Ring! Kau sudah meninggal,tahu!" Seru Neko sweatdrop

"Jangan-jangan..hantu!?" Kata Piko ketakutan. Dalam sekejap ia meniru Rei, berada di atas pohon(?)

"Mama!" Kata Miku kaget.

"Aku kangen kamu,Miku-kuuu" Ring memeluk Miku rindu."Karna aku baru sekali ini muncul!"

"Sudahlah,mama. Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

"Oh iya, Ring mau memberi tahu..untuk pemesanan mata seperti Miku, kami mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya sebab mata seperti Miku sudah terjual habis. maklum,best seller. Jadi, kami tak bisa memberi tahukan kepada pemirsa sekalian untuk tak bisa meng.."

"A-apaan sih? Gaje bener ini fic!" Kata Piko sweatdrop

"Yah,jangan salahin Ring,doong! Salahin si author baka! Usami Neko alias Usami Nadeshiko itu!" Kata Ring tak kalah sweatdrop

"ma-ma-maaf!" *Neko kabur**ketangkep massa**Neko digebukin ampe bonyok*

**Satu kata: ****ABAIKAN INI! FIC GAJE GILA-GILAAN!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Neko: akhirnya chap ke empat selesai juga *sujud syukur*memang,ini fic ancur banget!**

**Miku: Ya ampun,Neko!**

**Neko: a..apa? *merinding seluruh tubuh***

**Miku: Di fic ini aku keren banget! Serba datar! Aku pun senang bisa menemui ibuku!(walau super gaje)**

**Neko: Yah, iya sih, tapi memang disini keseluruhanmu itu datar. Mulai dari sifat dan juga bentuk tub…#DOR**

**Miku: kalau kau melanjutkannya..kutembak lagi!**

**Neko:Ampun..Neko kalau di dunia nyata paling udah mati**

**Piko: sudahlah kalian,bocah dungu! Untuk kali ini, tolong review fic gaje Neko. Sekali lagi..tolong review fic ini..kalau nggak, aku bakal mengeluarkan stun gun-punya (?)Neko!**

**Neko: (sejak kapan aku punya stun gun?)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Vhi: **

**-Rei memang orang baik..walaupun Di awal-awal terkesan jahat. Dan sepertinya lama-kelamaan Rei menjadi OOC. Dan readers pun pasti tahu. Ohoho #dibakar#**

**Ahaha~penasaran ya? wakkwwk terimakasih! **

**Ahahaha,Arigato~! TTvTT**

* * *

**Zeita Hikari:**

**-Yah, kalau Hikari-kun gak bisa ngidupin Ring, Neko aja yang idupin! Wahahaha #ditempeleng Ring# dan itu sudah Neko lakukan. Wakakakaka ( Hikari-kun [mungkin]: lu nekat banget,Neko!)(Neko:Wahahahhaha)**

**Hikari-kun mau gabung? Wakakak seru tuh nantinya. XD**

**Bingung ya? ehehehe sama dong! *tos* #di hajar Miku#**

**Arigato~TTvTT**

* * *

CAUTION: Walaupun ini fic gaje gila-gilaan, Neko tetap mengharapkan review dari kaliaan! ^.^''


	5. surat aneh

**Step Into The Truth**

**Summary: Piko. Murid baru di sekolah Vocaschool (?) melihat teman sekelas perempuannya itu selalu menyendiri. Jarang sekali ia berbicara. Perempuan itu bernama Hatsune Miku. Dia memakai eyepatch. Piko memutuskan untuk mencari tahu tentangnya..WARNING fic OOC,OC,Gaje,DLL. **

**Disclaimer: I don't have any. Only this story**

**Genre: Mistery,Adventure,Friendship,supernatural(?),Roman ce(ending)**

**Warning: OC(bukan dari vocaloid aja),OOC,Gaje,Nista,Aneh,Cacad*,DLL!**

**.**

**Suki dewanai no desuka? Yon de inai!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Z….ZZ…..ZZ" Bunyi dengkuran Piko terdengar oleh adiknya Miki. Saat itu sedang tengah malam, entah kenapa Miki tiba-tiba bangun dan ingin ke toilet. ( Miki berani, kok..) Dan saat itu pula tubuh Miki merinding, ia tak tahu suara itu berasal darimana. Akhirnya dengan berani Miki masuk ke toilet. Setelah keluar Miki langsung masuk ke kamar kakak nya itu.

Sreet..

Miki naik ke kasur Piko lalu berlindung di dalam selimut. Dan tiba-tiba Miki menangis, karena suara menyeramkan itu ( dengkuran Piko) terdengar sangat jelas dan sumbernya ada di dekat Miki sendiri. Tanpa berkata-kata Miki mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Piko

"Piko-chan…Piko-chan~ huweeeee" Kata Miki menangis dengan suara pelan. Takut bila suara menyeramkan itu membesar.

"….Ng? zzz…." Piko hanya merespon dengan kata-kata itu. Ia belum terbangun dari mimpinya. Dengan rasa kesal dan ketakutan, Miki pun mencubit wajah sang kakak.

"..Ng? …!? Adadadadadadada!" Jerit Piko (pelan) lalu bangun dengan posisi duduk. Piko melihat Miki yang ketakutan dan menangis.

"…Miki?" Tanya Piko _sweatdrop_.

"…Piko-chan,Piko-chan…." Rengek adiknya. Matanya setengah terpejam. Piko saat itu hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Piko melihat jam, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat saat ini masih jam 00.24.

"…Zzzzz…" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang yang tertidur. Ternyata Miki yang tiba-tiba tertidur. Piko hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kan kepala.

"Miki,Miki…kau seenaknya membangunkan orang.. lalu tiba-tiba tertidur disini." Dengan malas Piko menggendong Miki menuju kamar adiknya.

Setelah menggendong Miki, Piko melihat meja belajar sang adik. Ia melihat sepucuk kertas yang menyerupai surat itu berada di atas meja belajar.

Piko mendekati dengan tatapan curiga. Jangan-jangan surat cinta?

"Ck,ck,ck.. anak zaman sekarang umur 5 tahun saja sudah bisa mengirim surat cinta.." Gumam Piko sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala layaknya orang tua."Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Kok yang ngirim surat cinta cowok,sih? Gak elit banget . A…apa jangan-jangan…dari cewek?! Wah."

Piko mulai penasaran. Akhirnya ia melihat kertas yang dilipat-lipat menyerupai surat.

* * *

_**Kepada orang yang membaca surat ini:**_

**_Terimakasih mau memungut surat ini. Saya berterima kasih sangat. Tapi sebenarnya saya mau minta tolong, selamatkan Mi-chan! _**

**_Salam hangat._**

**_Yuki_**

* * *

….

…

….

…

"Apa ini?" Gumam Piko _sweatdrop_. Sepertinya mustahil anak umur 5 tahun membuat surat ini. Dan pastinya sekitar anak kelas 1-2 SD. Dan lagi isi suratnya ini yang membuat Piko _sweatdrop._

"Mi-chan? Dare?" Tanya Piko kepada dirinya sendiri. Ah, karena Piko mengantuk, lantas ia mengantongi kertas itu di celananya lalu pergi ke kamarnya dan tidur.

..

..

..

Esoknya, Piko bangun pagi-pagi, mandi,sarapan lalu berangkat ke sekolah. Dia sampai di sekolah pukul 06.00. Ia cepat-cepat ingin bertemu Miku.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

CKLEK

KRIEETT

"….?"

" Fuh… untung kau masih disini..Miku-chan" Kata Piko menghela nafas lega

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, begini… soal yang kemarin..maksudku Keko-sensei.." DHEG. Tiba-tiba Piko teringat pada surat aneh yang tadi malam ia baca. 'Mi-chan'? siapa itu.

"Ah, soal itu. Sepertinya yang di bilang 'mesin' itu adalah mesin kopi. Ann-sensei suka sekali minum kopi. Jadi Keko-sensei akan menaruh racun dalam kopi, lalu memasukkannya ke mesinnya." Jelas Miku sambil mencatat catatannya.

"Oh…" komentar Piko."Ah, Miku. Apa..kau punya bibi atau paman selain Meiko-sensei?"

"Ya. Ibuku 5 bersaudara. Dan ayahku 4 bersaudara."

"E..? Kalau begitu kenapa kau harus tinggal disini?"

"..Bibi bilang bahwa ia akan mengasuhku. Namun ia tak pernah memedulikanku lagi. Sekarang aku sendiri. Untuk makanan, uang jajan dan lain-lain, itu semua di titipkan dari bibi kepada guru-guru untukku. Yah, ada yang iba, ada yang melihatku puas, begitulah"

"….eh…?" Kata Piko kaget

"Ya..soal racun itu jangan khawatir. Aku sudah membuangnya" Ujar Miku datar

" Ha?" Piko makin kaget."ah, iya aku lupa. Kau kan tinggal disini"

"…..ya" Miku berdiri lalu pergi. Entah mau kemana yang pasti ia pergi meninggalkan Piko.

"…." Piko menunggu Miku. Tapi ia tak kunjung kembali. Tiba-tiba ada dua orang murid yang masuk ke kelas.

"O….Ohayou…." Sapa salah seorang dari mereka.

"Ohayou gozaimasu.." Sapa seorang lagi.

"O-ohayou. Lho, Rin-chan? Len-kun?" Tanya Piko kaget."Tu-tu-tumben kalian datang pagi. Hahaha.."

Rin dan Len saling bertatapan sesaat. Lalu menatap Piko lekat-lekat. Piko yang merasa di tatap lekat-lekat itu langsung canggung.

"..Apa?" Tanya Piko sekali lagi.

Tep tep tep

Gyut

Rin dan Len menghampiri Piko. Rin menarik lengan baju Piko.

"..Piko-kun.." Kata Len gemetaran."Soal kemarin.."

"Hah?" Kata Piko bingung.

"Saat aku dihukum…" Lanjut Rin sedikit gemetar."Kowai…Meiko-sensei..Meiko-sensei…"

"Ah?! Meiko-sensei kenapa!?" Kata Piko kaget bercampur tegang.

"Saat aku sedang menyapu koridor tepat di depan kantor Meiko-sensei..dia..dia.." Seru Rin dengan nada horror.

"L-L-La-Lalu…!?" Kata Piko ikutan merinding.

"Tertawa menakutkan!" Kata Rin ketakutan."suaranya keras..dan dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang!"

Gub-rak~

"Rin-chaaan!? Ku pikir Meiko-sensei sedang apa..! apa hanya tertawa menakutkan saja?!" Teriak Piko _sweatdrop._

"Maafkan kakakku~ maksudnya bukan itu, tapi saat Meiko-sensei sedang berbincang-bincang.." Sela Len menyabarkan Piko. ( hehehe )

"Lalu?"

"Dia..sedang berbincang-bincang dengan guru Deruko. Sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Entahlah. Saat aku ingin menguping, sapu yang ku pegang tanpa sengaja terlepas. Lalu jatuh. Suaranya cukup keras, lalu terdengar dari dalam langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, dan..dan..aku sudah kabur duluan…." Cerita Rin yang membuat Piko tercengang.

"Ah, iya! Aku punya buku kosong. Jadi aku akan menulis keanehan-keanehan sekolah disini saja." Kata Piko mendapat akal."Nah, aku akan mencatatnya. Terimakasih ya Rin-chan! Maaf aku sudah membentakmu tadi"

"E,eh..Douitashimashite. padahal aku sendiri bingung ingin memberitahukan cerita ini tapi saat aku menceritakan ini kepada Len..dia malah gelisah. Makanya itu aku memberitahukan cerita ini padamu, Piko-kun." Ujar Rin senang.

"Urusai~" Ancam Len memberikan _deathglare_ kepada kakakknya.

Sehabis itu murid-murid pun berdatangan. Dan kelas pun menjadi ramai. Piko mencari-cari sosok perempuan berambut _twin tail_ dan memakai eyepatch yang berada di mata kanan. Tapi ia tak kunjung menemukan gadis itu. Yah, apa boleh buat, Miku memang misterius.

Grek-

Pintu kelas 1-V terbuka.

"Ya! kita mulai pelajarannya!" Kata Ann-sensei. Melihat itu murid-murid duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Pertama..kita buka halaman…"

Grek-

"…Permisi..maaf saya telat,sensei." Kata orang yang tadi dicari-cari oleh Piko,Miku Hatsune.

"A…Hatsune-san. Silakan duduk. Kau tak boleh telat lagi, mengerti!?" Kata Ann sensei tegas tapi baik hati ( Kana: hooo)

"Baik,sensei"

.

Melihat itu Piko heran. Piko ingin berbicara pada Miku tapi Ann-sensei sudah memulai pelajaran. Maka Piko pun mengurungkan niatnya itu.

.

.

* * *

**Istirahat Makan Siang~**

* * *

"O-Oi, Miku-chan" Sapa Piko."Ano..mau makan siang bersama?"

"….Ya" Jawab Miku datar.

Piko mengajak Miku makan siang bersama. Karena biasanya Miku makan sendirian.

"Oi Miku-chan..tadi pagi kau kemana saja?" Tanya Piko membuka percakapan

"…Kantor guru" Kata Miku datar.

"..Tak ketahuan?"

"Aku bersembunyi dan mengendap-endap"

"La-lalu…apa..Ann-sensei meminum kopi yang.."

"Tidak. Aku sudah memberi tahunya. Kalaupun racun itu sudah ku buang, tak semua mungkin yang ku buang. Karena Keko-sensei itu cerdik."

"Eh..!? kok dengan mudahnya Ann-sensei percaya padamu? Lalu..lalu.. kenapa ia bilang kau 'Hatsune'?!"

"..Sadarlah Piko, tak semua guru itu jahat. Ann-sensei itu peduli padaku. Tapi di sembunyikan, yah, biar tak akan menjadi gossip atau semacamnya karena…karena bibi melarang para guru untuk berbaik hati padaku. Para guru harus sama berbaik hatinya padaku dan orang lain."

"..Eh..? begitu.." Komentar Piko."Nee, Miku-chan..apa kau..tak kesepian?"

"He?"

"Maksudku..kenapa kau..bersikap biasa saja padahal..kau itu hanya seorang diri. Tinggal di sekolah yang besar ini seorang diri. Bahkan bibimu sendiri kejam kepadamu. Ada apa sebenarnya, Miku-chan?"

"Entahlah..semenjak orang tuaku meninggal..aku menangis selama beberapa hari..setelah itu aku tak bisa merasakan apa itu 'rasa'. Lalu aku baru sadar bahwa tak ada lagi orang yang peduli lagi padaku. Mereka hanya mengincar kekayaan orang tuaku."

"..Eh…" Piko tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia melihat aura Miku..gelap. sangat gelap. Ia tahu yang dirasakan Miku itu..kesepian dan kesengsaraan.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Seperti biasa Piko pulang telat. Ia selalu menemani Miku sampai jam 7 atau jam 8 malam. Piko adalah partner yang baik. Itu menurut Miku.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kelas berdua. Miku sedang melihat keluar jendela menatap langit yang gelap.

"..Miku-chan..apa kau sekarang masih bisa merasakan apa itu rasa..?" Tanya Piko tiba-tiba yang membuat Miku sedikit kaget.

"Tidak tahu.." Jawab Miku."Aku tak mempunyai rasa apa-apa setelah orang tuaku meninggal dan..saat aku menunggu kematian"

"Miku-chan!" Teriak Piko kaget."Kau tak boleh..kau tak boleh berbicara seperti itu!"

"…Tidak. Itu hanya pikiranku saat itu. Kemudian aku sadar akan ucapan orang tuaku saat-saat sebelum kami bepergian.'Miku, kau tak boleh putus asa, bila tak ada kami. Masih ada..orang yang peduli padamu'. Dulu aku tak mengerti. Tapi sekarang..aku baru mengerti. Aku akan mencari orang yang peduli padaku." Ujar Miku menatap langit sekali lagi.

"Tentu! Banyak,Miku-chan..yang peduli padamu dan sayang padamu. Buktinya, aku dan Ann-sensei!" Seru Piko tersenyum. Dalam hati ia terharu. ( Kana: OOC Piko~) (Neko: Gomen~ ne!)

"Kami juga!" Seru beberapa orang tiba-tiba. Ada 4 orang yang berbicara. Itu membuat Piko dan Miku kaget. Dan tentu saja Piko mem-blushing karena..ehem. begitulah.

"Ka-ka-ka-ka-kalian~ kenapa ada disini!?" Tanya Piko tergagap-gagap."Mi-Miku-chan apa kau tahu?"

"Tahu" Jawan Miku singkat

"Kalian, Rin-chan,Len-kun,Rui-chan dan Rei-kun!" Lanjut Piko shock.

"Maaf, kami berempat sedang berunding masalah ini. Maksudku masalah Hatsune Miku. Dan tak sengaja kami mendengar obrolan kalian. Tentu saja kami peduli pada Miku-chan! Karena kita semua kan teman!" Ujar Rui.

"..Teman..kah?" Gumam Miku.

"Hush, Rui, kau harus minta maaf dulu! Maafkan kami, Piko-kuuunn!" Kata Rei menunduk. Diikuti Rui,Rin dan Len.

"T-T-…Tapi…"Kata Piko masih shock

SHIUUT

BRUK.

.

.

Piko pun..pingsan di tempat.

.

.

"PIKO-KUUUUNN!?"

"DAIJOUBUKA!?"

"KYAAAA PIKO-KUUN"

"PI-PIKO-KUN?!"

"….." *Miku*

Dan, sepertinya Piko lupa atau tak sempat menanyakan soal surat aneh itu dan memberitahukan hasil catatan kasus Rin dan Len kepadanya. sungguh malang Piko~

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Neko: SUMIMASEN! SUMIMASEEEN! Huehehehehe~*nangis kejer***

**Kana: Huuushh, cup,cup Baka-chan urusaii! **

**Neko: Ma-maaf. Neko hiatus tanpa bilang-bilang dan..dan..akhirnya lama update deh. Hehehe maaf ya yang nunggu *pletak***

**Kana: maaf, tapi..itu tak berlaku untuk author baka sepertimu! Huh~! *meninggalkan Neko sendiri..hiks***

**Neko: Yah, Neko terlalu ge-er, soushite~ ARIGATOU! Udah mau nyempetin baca fic gaje aneh bin ajaib bin kawaii(?!) bin bin bin sebagainya~*JLEB***

**Kana: Kami mau berterimakasih. Untuk para readers yang membaca fic ini. Mau review boleh, gak review juga gak apa-apa.**

* * *

**Thanks-to-~:**

* * *

**-Codename Sailor D:**

**Sailor D-san..aku selalu menunggu dan menunggu fic itu..uhuk uhuk *sudah tua renta***

**Nante ne! bisa-bisanya kau penasaran dengan fic ini. Padahal gaje. Heheheheee**

**Arigato, di tunggu ya ficnya!**

* * *

**-Zeita Hikari **

**Hikari-kun pengen ikut? Kalau bisa Neko juga mau ikut~ cuman sayang kagak bisa..ntar di tempeleng Kana-chan lagi..**

**Ring-san hidup karena kesamber stun gun Neko.*alasan macam apa itu?*kalau Hikari-kun mau matanya lagi..gimana ya? andai Neko tau cara bikinnya..hehehe!**

**Na-nani!? Humornya berasa?! Wkwkwk! Neko kelepasan bikin humornya~ Hai~ arogatooooo~ ^v^-**

* * *

**-'Guest'**

**Maaf, tapi saya bukan 'kakak' dan 'author' yang 'baik hati' pula! Ck,ck,ck~ *dipanah***

**Oke~ akan Neko lanjutkan sesuai readers! Arigaaatooo~**

* * *

**-Vermiehans**

**Sudah dilanjutin dan, Arigatoo! Dukung terus ya, caranya ketik Step Into The Truth spasi Nekobaaka~ kirim ke..*Jleb*(Kana: yang serius,baka!)**

**Arigato..!**

* * *

Review,Review? ^_^


	6. Yuki-chan

**Step Into The Truth**

**Summary: Piko. Murid baru di sekolah Vocaschool (?) melihat teman sekelas perempuannya itu selalu menyendiri. Jarang sekali ia berbicara. Perempuan itu bernama Hatsune Miku. Dia memakai eyepatch. Piko memutuskan untuk mencari tahu tentangnya..WARNING fic OOC,OC,Gaje,DLL.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have any. Only this story**

**Genre: Mistery,Adventure,Friendship,supernatural(?),Roman ce(ending)**

**Warning: OC(bukan dari vocaloid aja),OOC,Gaje,Nista,Aneh,Cacad*,DLL!**

**.**

**Suki dewanai no desuka? Yon de inai!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Kriiiiiiiiiing

Cklek

"Hoaaaaahm…" Piko menguap lebar-lebar. Ia terduduk di kasurnya lalu melihat jam wekernya."Sekarang sudah pukul 8 pagi" Katanya pada diri sendiri.

Piko beranjak dari kasurnya lalu membuka jendela kamarnya. Dilihatnya suasana pagi yang santai. Karena ini hari sabtu, Piko bermalas-malasan dan kembali duduk di kasurnya. Tiba-tiba Piko mengingat hal yang memalukan. Kemarin, saat Piko sedang berbicara pada Miku, tahu-tahu muncul 4 mahluk yang membuatnya shock, dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Dasar aku goblok. Saking malu dan kagetnya aku sampai pingsan." Hardiknya pada diri sendiri."Hell, sekarang, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku lupa menyerahkan catatan kasusku tentang Rin-chan dan Len-kun pada Miku-chan."

"Lalu? Tentang surat aneh itu?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia mengambil surat aneh itu yang berada di kantung baju."Hm, aku jadi makin penasaran, aku pergi saja,deh ke sekolah"

Dengan malas Piko berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Di dapur, ia melihat adiknya Miki yang sedang menangis.

"Kenapa, Miki?" Tanya Piko.

"Miki mau jalan-jalan, tapi mama dan papa kerja terus! Huweeeee" Rengek Miki.

"Aduh, mama mau berangkat kerja'nih. Piko, ajak adikmu ya, nah, mama berangkat!"

.

Hening sesaat

.

"_Aduh, sial. Kedudukanku saat ini sangat sulit"_ Batin Piko berpikir keras."_Apa boleh buat, aku harus mengajak Miki"_

"Piko-chan, Kita pergi yuk." Pinta Miki penuh harap.

Piko menghela nafas."Baiklah,Miki. Tapi kau harus mandi dulu,ya" Kata Piko. Wajah Miki langsung berseri-seri.

"Kemana-kemana?" Tanyanya polos.

"..Kita ke sekolah kakak" Kata Piko sambil tersenyum. Miki hanya melongo.

"Iya,deh" Jawab Miki sama-sama polos.

(^v^)

Setelah Piko dan Miki selesai mandi, Piko buru-buru mengambil catatan _kasus_nya dan tak lupa membawa surat aneh itu.

"Nah, Miki. Ayo kita berangkat" Piko langsung menarik lengan adiknya dan keluar rumah. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Piko-chan, kok buru-buru sekali?" Tanya Miki sweatdrop.

"Iya. Kita harus buru-buru, ayo,Miki!"

Setelah beberapa menit, Piko dan Miki sudah sampai di sekolah. Yah, ternyata di sekolah tak begitu sepi. Banyak murid yang bermain-main disana, atau bermain sepak bola,mengerjakan tugas kelompok dan sebagainya.

"Huwaaa sekolahnya besar!" Seru Miki kagum.

"Ya. Ayo, kita pergi ke Miku-chan" Ajak Piko. Miki hanya menuruti ajakan kakaknya dengan wajah lugu.

Piko memasuki gedung utama sekolah. Ia pergi ke ruang pkk. Miki ia gendong saja, daripada ia kelelahan dan menangis. Setelah masuk ke ruang pkk dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menurunkan Miki dan gendongannya.

"Permisi…" Kata Piko sambil melihat kesekeliling."tak ada orang,ya?"

"Selamat datang" Jawab seseorang.

"HUWAAAAA!" Teriak Miki kaget dan langsung memeluk kakaknya.

"Gyaaaaa!" Piko juga berteriak kaget. Kakak dan adik sama saja,ya.

"Ada perlu apa datang kemari?" Tanya seseorang. Dia adalah orang yang dicari Piko saat itu. Sakine Miku atau sebenarnya Hatsune Miku.

"M-Miku-chan. Kaget, tiba-tiba kau muncul." Kata Piko _sweatdrop._

"Aku dari tadi disini." Miku menghampiri Piko dan Miki."Ini adikmu?" Kata Miku pada Piko.

"Iya. Namanya Miki. Miki, ayo beri salam!"

"Sa-salam kenal" Kata Miki setengah gugup.

"Begini, Miku-chan. Aku ingin memberi catatan tentang kasus mengenai Meiko-sensei dan teman-temannya." Kata Piko seraya menyerahkan catatan kasus *iseng*nya kepada Miku.

Miku melihat catatan itu. setelah selesai membaca, Miku menutup catatan itu.

"…Deruko-sensei memang bersekongkol dengan bibi." Komentar Miku simple. Ia lalu menyerahkan kembali catatan milik Piko.

"Ada lagi. Apa kau punya sepupu perempuan yang sekarang kelas 1 atau 2 SD?" Tanya Piko.

"Ya" Jawab Miku sambil melihat Miki yang sedang melihat-lihat isi lemari penyimpanan bahan makanan.

"_Bingo!"_ Batin Piko senang."Apa namanya 'Yuki'?"

"…Aku lupa" Jawab Miku setelah lama berpikir. Sedang Piko hanya ber_facepalm-_ria.

"Kenapa kau bisa lupa namanya, sedangkan kau tahu sekarang ia kelas 1 atau 2 SD?" Tanya Piko bingung.

"..Seminggu setelah orang tuaku meninggal, bibiku, Meiko-sensei membawaku. Sebelum membawaku, ia memperkenalkanku kepada sepupu-sepupuku. Aku tak ingat ada berapa orang." Kata Miku menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Lalu?"

"Yang ku ingat, dan paling ku ingat adalah seorang gadis kecil, yang berambut hitam dan di kuncir dua bawah. Ia tersenyum padaku. Aku ingat saat itu umurnya sekitar 4 tahun. Dan kejadian pada saat itu 2 tahun yang lalu." Jelas Miku lagi.

"Eh!? Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu, isi sura…"

PRAAANG!

Tiba-tiba ada suara piring pecah. Langsung saja Miku dan Piko menoleh kea rah suara itu. Miki. Ia menjatuhkan piring yang berada di rak piring (ya iyalah). Miki tadi bermaksud melihat-lihat, tapi saat ia memegang piring tadi, tiba-tiba piringnya terlepas dari pegangannya.

"Mi-Miki, kau tak apa-a−"

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"_Gawat.."_ Batin Piko."Miki, kenapa? Ada yang luka?"

"Huweeeeeeeeeeee!" Miki terus menangis. Ia tak peduli pada kakaknya saat itu.

Piko mengambil sapu, kemudian ia membereskan pecahan beling di dekat Miki.

"Awas, Miki! Nanti kau tertusuk pecahan beling,lho!" Kata Piko. Ia menggendong Miki dan berjalan menjauh dari pecahan beling. Setelah itu Piko kembali membereskan pecahan beling lagi.

"Huweeeeee,huweeeeeee!" Tangisan Miki makin menjadi-jadi. Ia tak berkata apa-apa namun hanya menangis.

Plok plok

"..ng?.." Miki melihat Miku yang sedang menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Sakit ya?" Tanya Miku. Dan sekarang Miku tahu kenapa Miki terus menangis. Di bagian betis Miki berdarah."Wah, berdarah,ya. Tunggu akan ku ambilkan obat." Setelah itu Miku pergi ke ruang uks meninggalkan Miki yang bengong dan Piko yang masih sibuk mengurus pecahan piring.

Setelah mengambil kotak obat, Miku kembali ke ruang pkk.

"Sini, Miki-chan. Akan ku obati lukamu." Kata Miku seraya memegang betis Miki dengan hati-hati.

"…" Miki melihat Miku dengan kagum dan wajahnya sedikit..memerah. (Kana: lho? Kok yuri!?)

"Fuh, untung Miki tak terkena pecahan beling.." Kata Piko yang telah selesai membersihkan pecahan piring tadi. Piko menghampiri Miku dan Miki. Piko melihat Miku yang sedang membalut betis Miki yang terluka.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Kalau kau berhenti menangis, pasti lukanya lekas sembuh. Ya, Miki-chan?" Kata Miku mengusap kepala Miki sambil tersenyum. Piko kaget. Bukan hanya karena Miku tersenyum, tapi juga pada wajah Miki yang memerah!

"Te-terima kasih, Mi-Miku-chan" Ucap Miki malu-malu dan nge-blushing.

Puk. Piko memegang bahu Miku.

"Miku-chan, kau nggak yuri dan lolicon'kan?" Tanya Piko lemas. Miku memandang _sweatdrop,_ dan langsung tahu apa maksud Piko.

"Saat ibuku masih ada, ibuku selalu bilang, kalau bersama anak kecil harus tersenyum dan perlakukan dengan lembut" Jawab Miku datar.

"Ah, yokatta…" Kata Piko lega."Ah, iya, Miku-chan. Tolong kau baca surat ini."

"Hm?" Miku mengambil kertas yang di berikan Piko.

Setelah beberapa saat, Miku menatap Piko.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Miku.

"Entah. Tapi, apa kau di panggil Mi-chan? Oleh..salah seorang sepupumu?" Piko berbalik Tanya.

"Tentu saja, ini tulisan Yuki sepupuku kok." Kata Miku datar.

"..!? kenapa kau tahu?" Piko _sweatdrop._

"Aku pernah melihatnya menulis. Ternyata tulisannya masih sama dengan yang dulu" Jawab Miku mengernyitkan dahinya.

"E-eh…." Piko tak mengerti. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan berpikir."Oke, tapi yang ku bingungkan, kenapa dia menulis surat berisikan 'selamatkan Mi-chan' ?"

"..Aku tak tahu..aku saja belum bertemu dengannya lagi." Miku mengangkat bahu.

"Yu−Yuki-chan?" Tanya Miki tiba-tiba.

"Iya. Dia adalah sepupu Miku-chan." Jawab Piko yang melihat Miki kebingungan dengan percakapannya dengan Miku.

"Maksud Piko-chan, Yuki-chan?" Tanya Miki sekali lagi. Piko dan Miku tak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Miki.

"Haa…?" Piko menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung.

"Teman Miki, Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan selalu menemani Miki saat pulang sekolah!" Kata Miki dengan lancar dan jelas.

"Ha?" Sekarang Miku yang kebingungan. Miki melihat Miku dengan wajah memerah.

"Ka−kalau Miku-chan ingin mencarinya..Miki akan mengantarmu ke tempatnya!" Seru Miki.

"He− apa yang kau katakan,Miki! Belum tentu 'Yuki-chan' yang kami maksud sama dengan 'Yuki-chan' yang kau maksud!" Omel Piko layaknya orang dewasa. Miki hanya cengo dan tak mengerti apa yang kakaknya maksudkan.

"Tak apa. Biarpun salah, sedikitnya kita bisa mencari Yuki" Jelas Miku sambil menatap Miki dengan tersenyum.

"Horeeeeee" Miki bersorak girang. Ia suka pada Miku.

"Oke,oke−" Kata Piko menyerah.

Setelah itu mereka menuju tempat yang di pimpin oleh Miki. Setelah beberapa lama, Miki menunjukkan taman yang sering di kunjungi oleh Yuki. Dan benar saja, di taman itu terdapat sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain disana. Mata Miku tertuju pada seorang anak perempuan yang berambut hitam di sekitar tempat anak-anak yang sedang bermain .

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Neko: Haaa… akhirnya dilanjutin juga fic ini..walau updatenya lama. Hehehe, sumimasen!**

**Kana: Lanjutin juga ya, fic yang baru saja kau bikin, dan bantu juga Codena..**

**Neko: Stop-stop! Kau itu OC yang tak mendukung authormu sendiri ya! *pundung dipojokan***

**Kana: …*facepalm* ah, mohon di review ya.. meski gaje, Baka-chan akan berusaha memperbaikinya.**

**Neko: * senyam senyum gaje***

**Oh iya, Arigatou atas reviewnya:**

**untuk..**

* * *

**-Zeita Hikari**

**Hehehehe, Piko jadi OOC ya di fic ini… Tentu saja Ann-sensei itu baik! Ohohohoho # di tendang#**

**Hati Miku? Hm….entah lah. Hatinya susah di tebak. Tanya aja langsung sama Miku! #disetrum#**

**arigatou atas reviewnya.. *bow***

* * *

**-Vermiehans**

**Iya,ya. Piko segala pingsan…#digebuk# (Piko: kau authornya!)(Neko: hehehe)**

**Maaf ya, updatenya lama. :'( tapi akan terus update kok.. ^^**

**Arigato− atas reviewnya!**

* * *

**-Mizuka Zoldyck**

**Chapter 6 update! Arigatou atas reviewnya!**

* * *

**-Catharina M I M**

**Keren? Arigatou! Makasih ya, sempat-sempatnya anda me-review fic ini..ohohohoho #dibanting#**


End file.
